Unity Party
The Unity Party is a political entity that operates with in Cold Harbor, formed in response to the SLF victory over the order. Unlike other parties who had similar backgrounds the Unity Party has not been 'as' opposed by the SLF as those who had formed militant groups. Unity Party spokesmen say they seek to quell the fears of those they represent, and to build a society in which humans and 'metahumans' live as equals. Platform 'Average Citizens, Average Heroes -' The party has had a negative response to the so called super community. They feel the culture promotes the idea of superiority, and promotes vigilante acts. The party believes that supers just want to be accepted, and are going about it wrong. To be idolized, or feared, doesn't make you a part of society. 'Supers' should focus on living an 'honest civil life', using their powers on others only with consent. 'Controlled Integration -' The party acknowledges that years of propaganda can not be expected to vanish in a year or even a decade of time. For the safety of both Metahumans, and humanity they feel that it is best not to come straight out, and begin mingling. They want equality to be achieved, but want it to be done at a slow pace. They promote creating special schools for the 'gifted', and using public housing to keep the populations apart in residence, while still leaving them open to mingle on public grounds. It is believed this will decrease the possibility of inter-group conflict. 'Genetic Database -' The party moves to create a mandatory database of the DNA of all citizens. They say this will make criminal cases, such as homicides, easier to solves as well as allow the prediction of gifts granted to metahumans. They also say that such a database would allow law enforcement to be more prepared to handle metahuman threats to the peace, and order. 'Metahuman Aprehension Units -' The Unity Party seeks to establish a special police task force to handle the threat of Metahuman criminals. They believe such a force will also decrease the activity of vigilantes, who they see as a risk to public property, a thorn in civil law, and people who needlessly place themselves in danger while pursuing their own image of justice. 'Socialism -' The Unity Party recognizes the importance of private property, and ownership. Yet they also recognize that under a pure capitalist system the people in common tend to be exploited. They seek to enforce regulations, that were lowered following the fall of the Order, and to end class struggle by acknowledging the importance of both proletarians, and capitalist. How victory of one over the other can only mean an end for all that is good. The Party desires to establish a Cold Harbor Labor Front, which would take the place of Unions that rose in response the Order's fall. This front, would act as a medium for which employees, and employers in industry could peacefully settle disputes. The Labor Front would also set such functions as minimum wage, work hours, and enforce safety regulations. Youth Wing The party has a youth wing that operates not only in Cold Habor, but Liberated England as well. UNITY Publications UNITY Publications is a company responsible for distribution of campaign material, pamphlets, and a youth magazine. This magazine, a side from articles by members of the Youth Wing, also includes brief comics with themes ranging from civic duty, the treatment of Metahumans, and the use of Metahuman powers. Services The Unity Party sponsors a help line that helps Metahumans who are recently discovering their powers to come to terms with their gifts. It also helps parents who have discovered their child's gifts. Originally the help line was a service provided by it's Youth Wing, on campus at Harvard University. Realizing it's potential the main party has taken to expanding the line to attend to a much larger audience. The support of the main party has allowed the hotline to connect callers with a number of related services. Controversy *High members of the Unity Party are known to have had ties with the Order, though they were found to have not been guilty of most, if any, crimes by the SLF. *The Genetic Database reminds people too much of the Order's own database. This combined with the idea of a Metahuman Aprehension Unit, has left many supers to be skeptical of the parties true intents. *Some supporters are rather violent when it comes to the idea that supers should live a 'normal' life, concealing their powers at all times. The Party's view is meant to be a moderate take on the fear felt towards supers thanks to years of propaganda. *The SLF was asked at one point to investigate however it was agreed that as the party was not militant, that to interfere would ruin the experiment of democracy, and only antagonize the party's supporters as Unity has thus far been the most co-operative out of it's relative groups. Never the less the SLF is not a friend of the party. Category:Political Party